


Стеклянный шар

by Shunn



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хочет спать. Он хочет верить в падающие звезды. Он надеется, что мама скоро заберет его из приюта. Они все тут на это надеются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянный шар

Выравнивание по ширине  
– Смотрите, звезда упала, – говорит Сонкю и некрасиво смеется.  
– Тихо, воспитательницу разбудишь, – шикает на нее Чжонхён.  
– Звезды не падают, – поправляет их Чанмин. – Это всего лишь маленький метеорит, сгоревший в атмосфере.  
Джеджун гримасничает и отворачивается к стене, не обращая внимания на девчонок, пробравшихся в комнату.  
Он хочет спать. Он хочет верить в падающие звезды. Он надеется, что мама скоро заберет его из приюта.  
Они все тут на это надеются.  
Девочки продолжают шушукаться, с ногами забравшись на кровать Тэмина. В комнате слишком холодно, а одеяла слишком тоненькие, и Джеджун вздрагивает, мечтая о доме с настоящим камином или хотя бы с работающими батареями.  
В стеклянном шаре, что стоит на его тумбочке, неожиданно начинает кружиться снег, и крошечный мальчик танцует босиком на сугробах. Никто его не замечает – кто-то пытается спать, кто-то смотрит на небо, кто-то болтает о пустяках.  
Но он все равно продолжает двигаться, вслушиваясь в только ему слышную мелодию.  
– Вы почему еще не спите? – в комнате неожиданно вспыхивает яркий свет, мальчишки и девчонки замирают в нелепых позах, словно маленькие пушистые кролики перед голодным удавом. Лишь тяжелое дыхание слышится в почти абсолютной тишине.  
– Нехорошо нарушать режим, – продолжает воспитательница, переступая порог.  
«Цок-цок-цок», – стучат ее каблуки, и ярко-алые губы шевелятся на лице, хотя она не произносит ни слова.  
«Как черви, – думает Джеджун, комкая простыню. – Или как мокрицы».  
Они все ее боятся – гораздо больше, чем директора приюта, который может только оставить без обеда или ужина. Воспитательница никогда не делает ничего подобного, наоборот, она слишком добрая, слишком ласковая, просит, чтобы ее называли мамой. Но даже малыши, что тянутся ко всем женщинам, отказываются и убегают в слезах.  
Ючон клялся, что видел однажды воспитательницу без темных очков – вместо глаз у нее настоящие пуговицы, по которым она постукивает ногтями. «Тук-тук-тук».  
Джеджун тогда фыркнул и сказал, что Ючон все выдумывает. В глубине души он знает, что это – правда.  
Мальчик в стеклянном шаре замирает, обнимает себя за плечи, будто ему неожиданно становится холодно, пытается закричать – но стекло слишком толстое, а голос у него слишком тихий. Он в отчаянии стискивает ладони, опускается в сугроб и, кажется, плачет.  
Только никто не видит. Все слишком боятся воспитательницу, чтобы смотреть на какой-то стеклянный шарик.  
– Джунни, ты слишком худой, – говорит она и невзначай касается ладонью голого плеча Джеджуна. Тот вздрагивает и кусает пальцы, чтобы не вскрикнуть от страха. Не перед девчонками.  
– А Сонкю – такая красавица, - улыбается воспитательница, и острый язык мелькает между алых губ.  
«Если ведьма откроет пасть пошире, то вы увидите, что у нее острые зубы. Она вцепится в ваши тела, прогрызет грудную клетку – у ведьм очень-очень крепкие зубы – доберется до сердца. Но она не съест его сразу, не найдетесь – сначала она вытянет ваши кишки, откусит маленький кусочек от печени, а потом от почек. Запустит ногти в ваш желудок, превращая его в лохмотья. И только сердце будет битьсябитьсябиться, пока окончательно не замрет. Только тогда она выковыряет ваши глаза – сначала левый, потом правый, покатает окровавленное глазное яблоко на языке – ам, как и не бывало. Она усядется рядом с трупом, расщепит кости, высосет с громким чавканьем костный мозг, утрет ладонью кровь с подбородка, и отправится искать других мальчиков и девочек. Ведьмы постоянно хотят жрать. Но гораздо, гораздо вкуснее, чем ваше кишки или даже сердце – страх, что сочится из каждой поры вашей кожи, даже я его чувствую. И постойте, я не упомянул о главном – тех, кто ей понравится, действительно понравится, она сделает такими же, как она. Проглотит душу, пришьет пуговичные глаза, научит охотиться. И хуже всего окажется голод. Бесконечный, как океан, и такой же горький. Вы никогда не сможете полностью насытить его».  
Мальчик в шаре закрывает глаза, продолжая шептать, а потом сворачивается в позе эмбриона на снегу. Говори не говори, все равно не услышат.  
Воспитательница берет за руку Сонкю, другие девочки послушно поднимаются с кровати и плетутся за ними в свою комнату – словно овечки у мясника, даже хвостики на голове дрожат.  
Джеджун берет шар с тумбочки, поглаживает холодное стекло, пытаясь успокоиться. Он всем говорит, что сувенир подарила ему мама – мама, которая скоро заберет его из приюта. На самом деле он стащил его из кабинета директора, все равно тот пылился на полке, заставленный скучными книгами. Джеджун понятия не имеет, что раньше шар принадлежал ведьме.  
Мальчик поднимается со снега, прижимает крошечные – под лупой с трудом разглядишь ладони – к стеклу, проводит по нему ногтями.  
«Скраб-скраб», – раздается неожиданно громко.  
Джунсу вздрагивает, Ючон матерится сквозь зубы.  
– Хён, – страдальчески просит Чжонхён, зажимая уши, – перестань скрести по стеклу, и так тошно.  
«Это не я, – шепчет Джеджун, но сам не слышит своего голоса. – Это, честное слово, не я».  
Мальчик с надеждой смотрит на него сквозь толстое стекло.

Джеджуну снится сон. Он в домике из шара, и незнакомый подросток с кривыми зубами и смешно торчащими волосами заваривает ему чай. Оступается, проливает кипяток на пол и немного на руку, вскрикивает, дует на ожог.  
«Поцелуй и все пройдет», – вспоминает Джеджун слова Суён.  
Суён нашла себе маму и папу, и старшего брата, и пушистого котенка.  
А его мама совсем про него не помнит.  
Он тянет на себя незнакомого мальчишку, целует покрасневшую кожу – неожиданно для себя. Хотя во сне ведь можно целовать мальчиков, это только наяву за такое могут и в психушку отправить.  
– Меня зовут Юнхо, – улыбается тот.  
– Юнхо-я, – улыбается, проводя ладонью по его животу, Джеджун. – Юнхо…  
– Ведьма, – шепчет Юнхо, утыкаясь носом в черные волосы. – Мы должны убить ведьму.  
– Ведьма?  
Джеджун окончательно перестает что-нибудь понимать.  
Затем он крадутся по коридору, вниз и вниз по наклонной плоскости, тихо, тихо, еще тише, а то ведьма проснется, и стена под руками кажется мягкой и теплой, словно дышит, а потом влажной, словно засунул палец в чей-то рот. Джеджун хватается за Юнхо, вжимается в него, догадываясь, что этот коридор – старый, гораздо старше их обоих вместе взятых, и сейчас они в его утробе; захочет – выпустит, а не захочет – оставит себе. Кованая дверь со странными завитушками оказывается настоящим спасением.  
В кабинете темно – только луна светит в окна, и директор сидит в кресле, повернувшись к ним затылком.  
– Чон Юнхо, – с укоризной говорит он. – Ты был плохим мальчиком и тебя следует наказать.  
Кресло развораиваетя, и вместо директора на них смотрит странное существо – бледное и раздутое, с тоненькими ручками и пуговичными глазками на лице, больше похожем на сырое тесто.  
– Бежим! – кричит Юнхо и швыряет в существо тяжелое пресс-папье. Один глаз отрывается от удара и катится по полу.  
Стук-сток.  
Они бегут по приюту, который теперь совсем не приют, а дом из фильмов ужаса, а существо ковыляет за ними – слишком быстро для такого неуклюжего создания.  
– Ты прости, – Юнхо поворачивается к преследователю, протягивает руку и отрывает второй глаз, а потом безжалостно спихивает его вниз по лестнице.  
– Заштоааааа, – вопит существо, падая в бездну.  
Они отшатываются от проема, и тут Джеджун чувствует, как в плечо вцепляются ледяные пальцы с острыми красными ногтями.  
– Я так верила тебе, Юнхо, – говорит ведьма и качает головой. – Я так тебе верила, а теперь мне придется тебе съесть.  
Она выпускает Джеджуна из рук и делает шаг-цок-затем-цок-второй-цок-к-цок-Юнхо. Тот пятится от нее, падает на пол, губы у него дрожат, хотя он продолжает улыбаться через силу.  
Джеджун слепо шарит по полу, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то, похожее на оружие.  
– Держи, хён, – он понятия не имеет, откуда в его сне взялся Чанмин с ножом, и сейчас не самое лучшее время разбираться.  
Рукоять удобно – слишком удобно – ложится в ладонь.  
Первый удар приходится вскользь: больше злит ведьму, чем ранит, она отмахивается, и Джеджун впечатывается в стену. Белые, напоминающие змей веревки, ползут к его запястьям.  
– Я потом с тобой разберусь, - шипит она.  
Во рту у нее полным-полно острых, мелких зубов.  
– Мой глупый, сладкий мальчик, – ведьма гладит Юнхо по голове. – Глупый, глупый мальчишка, – и разевает пасть.  
Веревки лопаются с громким звоном, и в глубине коридора мелькает тень Джунсу.  
Опять же – совсем не время чтобы думать, почему и откуда, во сне и не такое бывает.  
Джеджун подхватывает нож, и в этот раз поверх ложатся пальцы Ючона.  
– Бить нужно в шею, вот сюда, – шепчет он.  
Кровь заливает лицо Джеджуна, стекает по пижаме.  
Ведьма отчаянно верещит, пытаясь зажать рану, но Джеджун заносит нож еще раз, и еще – пока ее голова не повисает на полосочке кожи. Только тогда колени у ведьмы подгибаются, она оседает на грязный пол.  
Юнхо с трудом выбирается из-под мертвого тела.

Они сидят на берегу реки, и на коленях у Джеджуна половинки стеклянного шара – вода вытекла, искусственный снег просыпался на землю. Юнхо жмурится на солнце, загораживая ладонью глаза, и на висках у него блестят бисеринки пота.  
– Расскажи мне о себе, – просит Джеджун.  
– Я не помню, – он смешно надувает губы. – Я помню только имя, да и то не уверен, что оно – мое. Ты знаешь… – продолжает он и неожиданно замолкает.  
– Что знаю? – нетерпеливо переспрашивает Джеджун.  
– Первым делом она съедает твои воспоминания. Кто твоя мама, где работал папа, сколько лет было младшей сестре. Раскусывает потихоньку первого друга, и первую отметку в школе, и ничего от тебя не остается, даже случайной мысли.  
Юнхо обнимает себя за плечи – как тогда, в шаре, и качает головой.  
– А ты герой. Но ты знаешь…  
В этот раз Джеджун молчит. Он не знает и не хочет знать.  
– Ты знаешь, мне пора.  
– Куда?  
– В те края, которых нет на карте, и про которые не может рассказать ни один из живущих. Меня ведь давно нет, Джеджун.  
Он пытается обнять Юнхо, но тот клочьями тумана расползается под его руками и губами, и все равно улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. Пока не исчезает совсем.  
Джеджун прижимает ладони к глазам, удерживая слезы, ведь мальчики никогда не плачут, но соленая вода все равно течет по щекам.  
Небо словно раскалывается на две части и…

…и Джеджун просыпается в своей кровати.  
– Ты кричишь, сопишь и лягаешься во сне, – сообщает ему Юнхо, отчаянно зевая.  
– Но как? Почему ты здесь? Разве ты не отправился в другие края?  
– Я сам не знаю почему, - ворчит тот, натягивая одеяло на плечи. – Потому что ты ныл, что тебе холодно спать одному. До прихода воспитателей еще целых два часа. Ты садист, Джеджун. Края еще какие-то выдумал.  
– Разве ведьма не съела тебя?  
– Не съела. Всего лишь заколдовала, чтобы я не убежал. А теперь – спи.  
Он дует ему в ухо, и Джеджун против воли опускается на подушку.  
Но перед тем как провалиться в сон, он успевает заметить на ладони Юнхо две блестящих черных пуговицы – глаза ведьмы.


End file.
